What If
by mind email
Summary: What if Rose didn't call Maggie to her at the end? What if Maggie didn't really like it that Sam saved Tyler in the pool? What if she wanted Sam dead? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


"**What If?"**

By: mind email

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Supernatural. Though it would be nice to mmmmm.._

Summary: What if Rose didn't call Maggie to her at the end? What if Maggie didn't really like it that Sam saved Tyler in the pool? What if she wanted Sam dead?

Warning: Sam hurt, some language sorry.

Author's Note: It's just a what if what if this happened you never now it could have. Read and Review please.

Thanks to: http://supernatural.tv/epguides/s2/playthings.htm

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tyler and Maggie are standing on the very edge of the swimming pool, looking down into it. It is half full, and there is a cover on top of it.

"I don't like it up here," Tyler said looking a Maggie. "I'm scared."

"It's okay," Maggie looks at her. "All you have to do is jump."

"I can't swim," said Tyler.

"I know," replied Maggie, "but it won't hurt. I promise. And then we can be together. Forever. And no one will bother us."

"Why don't you just come with me and Mommy?" asked Tyler.

"Because I can't leave here. And you can't leave me," Maggie says. "Please? I don't want to be alone."

Sam, Dean, and Susan are running towards the pool. They come to it but the doors are closed and the glass is too thick to break.

"Shit" Dean turns to Susan. " is their a other way in?"

"Yes on the east end." She points.

"Ok lets go, Sam try to get through."

Sam nods at Dean and turns back towards the door, Dean pats his back before running off with Susan to the other end. The boys pound at the door and Maggie suddenly hits Tyler's hand so she lets go and falls into the pool.

" NOOOO!!" Sam yells as Tyler falls.

Tyler is in the pool fighting the plastic rap in the pool to make it to the surface, finally manages to come to the surface but Maggie pushes her back down "It'll all be over soon."

Outside on the east end Dean is trying to break down the other door, the wood starts to crake be they still can't get through. ' god dammit she's gonna die, Sam i hope you get through' Dean thought as he pounded on the door. Maggie smiles evilly before disappears, Tyler isn't moving.

" Dammit, dammit, break will you?" Sam said, before the window on the door shatters and he is finally able to get into t he pool room. Sam runs at full speed and jumps of the high rale and dives into the pool. After fighting with the pool cover he reaches Tyler pulling her up to the surface swimming over to the edge of the pool keeping Tyler's head above the water.

"Yes" Dean said as he finally breaks the door down, both Susan and Dean run towards Sam and Tyler are. Sam lefted Tyler onto the edge of the pool, Tyler isn't moving.

"OMG my Tyler, please!"Susan cried.

Then as they watch in horror as Tyler body suddenly cough up water, coming around.

"Hey Tyler do you see Maggie any were?" Sam asks her.

She turns to Sam. "No, no I don't"

"Come on lets get you out of here." Dean said.

All of a sudden some of the pool covering raps it self around Sam's leg, dragging him in. As he goes under Sam's head smashes of the side of the pool knocking him unconsciousness. The pool covering pulls Sam under the water.

"SAM!" Dean yells.

Dean looks at Susan and Tyler making sure they are okay before pulling of his coat and shoes. Jumping after Sam into the pool. Dean jumps in and swims after Sam's body that is being drag along the pool bottom. Some pool cover even gets in his way. Pushing it away Dean grabs holed of Sam under the arm pits, but the pool rap is pulling down on Sam's leg. 'Dammit it' Dean thinks, 'I need air'. Dean let goes Sam to swim up to the surface. He takes a deep breath 'gaps' before going under again. This time Dean pulls out his knife in his pant leg, he dives down to Sam's leg and starts to cut away at the poll cover, 'Come on, come on!' Dean wills the pool rap to ripe away. 'YES!' With the pool rap puled away Dean grabs Sam's arm pits and pulls him up to the surface. The break the surface of the water.

"Over Here!" Some one calls.

Dean turns and see some paramedics standing by the pull edge one man is starting to get in to help Dean with Sam.

"We got him now sir, well do our best." One of the men says as they pull Sam away from Dean. Dean look on in shock. 'was he breathing, or wasn't he, oh god I don't know!' Dean's mind cried out. He heres one of the paramedics call out.

"He's breathing and we have a pules."

Dean smiles. It was going to be okay after all.

**FIN.**


End file.
